


Through The Underground With Love in Our Hands

by That_Guy_In_The_Corner_Over_There



Series: Through The Underground With Love in Our Hands [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Cat Puns, Comedy, Fish Puns, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny Comedy, Humor, Multi, My First Fanfic, Puns & Word Play, Sans Makes Puns, Skeleton Puns, Slow Burn, Slow updates sometimes, Too Much Comedy, bad comedy, failed comedy, first fanfic in this fandom, i dont really know what i'm doing, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Guy_In_The_Corner_Over_There/pseuds/That_Guy_In_The_Corner_Over_There
Summary: This is the story of a girl named Chara came to meet and care for the Monsters in the Underground and save all of Monster kind while also falling in love with a particular skeleton.(in this world chara and frisk swap roles)





	1. The Begining

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so leave your feed back in the comments below please! And enjoy reading!

I fell down...There's nothing more to it.But even as I fell down to my albeit very slow decent down the mysterious and infamous Mt.Ebott,I still had regret that I could never spend enough time with my family....Oh wait no I remembered that line from a movie, never mind. "Well I'm in a metaphorically way, 'screwed'.Meh I've got better things to do right now."I said as i fell down.As that last word exited my mouth I looked down."Hey, speak of the Devi-"My sentence was interrupted as I fell face first into the dirt.You could even say I **face planted.** (BA DUM TISSS)

 

**o0O0o Time Skip:1 hour o0O0o**

 

"Oooowwww. . ."I groaned, awaking from my unconsciousness."The hell? Shouldn't I be dead from that fall. . .?Great now I'm talking to my self.GOOD WORK CHARA, YOU'VE FALLEN INTO INSANITY!"I yelled at particularly no one and snicked at my own pun, but soon disappointed that no one was there to laugh at it."Ugh better go and try to find other people to help me, and it would be very nice if they weren't Cave People.But it could be a possibility.Interesting if that actually happened though."I was talking to myself like a lunatic.

"Well Howdey!"A high pitched voice said from below me."AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!"I screamed at an impossible volume."Woah woah woah there buddy!No need to get worked over nothing.So let's start over,"The little flower said."Hi!I'm Flowey,Flowey the Flower!One of the many Monsters you'll encounter here!"Flowey Introduced them self."That.Is.The cheeziest name I have ever heard in my life.And I should know my name's Chara."I said nonchalantly."Well nice to meet you!Golly you must be so confused.Well guess I'll haft to do then!"Flowey said.

I heard a little 'ping!' noise and saw a red heart appear from my chest with music playing in the background,it was a bit too 'cheerful' for my taste."Well that's just rude,you know I'm a girl right?And that right there,"I say pointing to the heart."Is just insulting.I mean it  _had_ to emerge from there."I said."Well sorry buddy!That's just how things work around in the Undergound.Welp back to business,that little heart is your  **Soul** the very culmination of your being!" "Well I'm pretty sure that I'm more than just a heart."I cut in but Flowey continued ignoring me."First it starts off weak but it can grow stronger when you gain LV!What's LV you ask,"  "I didn't."  "Well it stands for Love of course!"Flowey explained.        

"-_-.Seriously?That's what it stands for?<sigh>whatever keep on going,seeming as you only want to **branch out to me**."I motioned him to explain further and tried not to laugh at my pun."And to gain LV you haft to get 'friendlyness pellets'."As Flowey said that little white pellets rose from the ground hovering around him."Go on!Get as many as you can!"Flowey said with seemingly fake encouragement."Uh-okay.I guess."As I reached my finger out to one Flowey seemed to get a larger grin every second since I tried to reach it,then he said." _ ** ~~~~DIE!!!!**_ "He screeched as they all went straight to me,colliding with my body and making me lose balance."Crap."I managed to say until a...Fire ball hit Flowey,knocking him into the darkness.

"Do not fret my child,for that monster will no longer give harm to you."A mysterious tall figure approached me as I got up wobbling a bit,still taking in the effect from those 'friendlyness pellets'."Thanks.My name's Chara,what's yours?"I asked."I am Toriel,keeper of the Ruins and welcome to the Underground!"Toriel introduced herself."Come,follow me."She ushered me into the next room showing me a purple area with a dead tree further down and had stepson each side."Quickly my child it is getting dark."She grabbed my hand with haste and ran through the room and into the next."WOAH okay there,oww please don't yank my hand like that next time."I said with groaning from the pain."Sorry my child.But I had just remembered I was baking something and I smelt something burning."She said running again to the next room.and the next,and the next.By the time Toriel reached her house I had most likely past out and smoke was going out from a window."Oh dear!Chara stay out here until I say it is safe to enter okay?"Toriel asked me."hazrglefarminatogarbdgakdbcobeusdnvbriericibsgdIbvbsvohatevfdhbvbyou."I said not able to actually speak English for the time being."I will take that as a yes."Toriel responded and ran into the house.

 

**o0O0o Time skip:4 hours o0O0o**

 

"Uuuuuuugggggghhhhhhh.  .  .I-I don't wanna wake up. . .wait who <groan> am I even talking to?Meh,I'm gonna get out of bed anyways.wait how am I in a bed?"I said looking around my surroundings.I all so smelt something...tasty >_<  **I MUST FEED!OM NOM NOM OM NOM OM OM NOM NO NOM NOM OM OM NOM NOM!!!!** "I ate that  _delicious_ pie and was full so I thought I better return it back to the kitchen.I walked out the room and looked right,seeing a larger path I decided that's where the rest of the house was and walked there.

"Oh good morning my child.Leave those on the table over there."Toriel said."Okay 'Mom'."I said thinking that now if I'm living here she better be my Mom...right?Her face was in awe and was starting to tear up."Y-you really w-want to call m-me that?"She asked and I nodded,then she came to me for an embrace."You have no idea how much that means to me."She said."I know Mom but I have to ask you. . .How can I get out of the Ruins?"I could almost  _feel_ Toriels' fear come in like a storm nobody knew was coming."I-I just remembered something."Toriel said before she ran down somewhere and I quickly followed while grabbing some supplies just in case."Do not follow me my child."She warned coming to a stop at a giant door."This is the exit to the Ruins and leads further down to another area in the Underground.And if I let you through. **ASGORE.** Will kill you,so I am here to destroy it."Toriel explained to me.

A sad tune plays."Stand back my child and go to your room!I do not wish to hurt you!"Toriel warned.When the music started my  **Soul** had activated.Toriel summoned a row of fire balls and I easily dodged them learning from my encounter from Fllowey but I was wrong as two fire balls rammed at my back. **Chara lv1 hp:13/20**."GAAH!!shoot."I said in pain.  **ACT**."Please Toriel,don't do this!I just want to free you.I heard stories of this place so PLEASE!LET ME GO!"I screamed begging in fact."I CAN'T LOSE ANOTHER CHILD SO GO TO YOUR ROOM WHERE YOU WILL BE SAFE MY CHILD!"Toriel pleaded.

It looked like we were going to battle forever,she keep attacking me I dodged and  **SPARED** ,and we bother were begging for the other to stop until...". . . . ."Toriel didn't attack."Why?Why won't you listen to your Mother?I just wanted you to be safe.Is that such a bad thing to do?"She was crying now.I went over and hugged her."No Mom but...I need to save everyone here.And you just can't keep your child in a small space for the rest of their life."I said feeling myself tear up.Toriel had a sad sigh."Okay Chara.I now understand what you have to do.My Expectations.My loneliness.My fear,I'll put aside for you."Toriel let go of me and handed my  a cellphone."Here, for when you want to call me.Keep me updated on your adventures,and promise me you will stay safe?"Toriel asked."Yes...Mom."I hugged her one last time and she walked away looking back only once to wave goodbye to me.

As I opened the door and stepped out I spotted a little flower...no it can't be."Shoot."I mumbled to myself."Hello there CHARA.How does it feel walking away fro your new 'Mom'?"Flowey teased."Dude not right now so just  **leaf** me alone."I said laughing a little at my joke and exited the Ruins.It was immediately colder and I was shivering but I pressed on forward,I walked on a large stick and seconds later something snapped it and I looked back."W-who's there???"I said scared.I turned back and kept on walking forward,faster this time until I reached an over sized gate when I heard footsteps that weren't mine.And it got closer and closer.

"Human,don't you know how to greet a new pal?Turn around and shake my hand."


	2. Love at First Pun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Chara meets Sans The Skeleton.Her possible   
> future lover~

"Human,don't you know how to greet a new pal?Turn around and shake my hand."The deep  _alluring_ voice said."Well uhhumm o-ok."I stuttered,damn I need to get some confidence for myself."BBRRRBRBBBBTTTTTBTBTBBBTTTRRRRTTTTTT."A farting sound came when we shook hands and I cringed really hard.After it stopped the voice turned out to be a Skeleton looking Monster,he was a little taller than me ,wearing a blue jacket,wearing black shorts with a white line at the side of his legs and wearing blue slippers."Hey the name's Sans,Sans The Skeleton."Sans introduced himself."Um hi,my name's Chara."I said."Nice name.Ya' know I'm actually supposed to be on the look out for Humans right now but I don't really care about that."Sans assured.

I gave a happy sigh of relief."But my bro Papyrus though,is a Human hunting **Fanatic**."Sans said the last word like it was a very important thing to remember."Don't worry 'bout the gates though, my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone."Sans pointed at the gate and Sans and I walked in till we reached  a sentry station as Sans called it."Oh I think I see  him now.Quickly behind that conveniently shaped lamp!"He said urging me to move behind it and so I did.

"NYEH HEH HEH!SANS WHY HAVE YOU NOT RE-CALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES?!STOP LAZING AROUND AND DO SOMETHING PRODUCTIVE FOR ONCE!"A loud voice said scolding Sans,he must be Papyrus."Bro, I did a  **ton** of work.A Skele- **ton**."Sans joked making me snicker but quiet down fast.Then I heard a drum but I didn't see a drum-set, so it  _had_ to be coming from Sans.This blew my mind but it returned when Papyrus talked again."SANS!NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR RIDICULOUS PUNS!!!"He said, hurting my ears this time"Awww but you're smiling."Sans teased his brother."I KNOW AND I HATE IT!!!!!!!!!"Papyrus yelled."I even worked my self  **down to the bone** to find this funny-looking lamp."Sans jokes again,hearing the same drum beat.'God damnit is he  _trying_ to get me caught?' I thought to myslef."AARRGGH!!!I SHALL NOT PLAY WITH YOUR BANTER SANS! I HAVE MORE IMPORTAMT MATTERS TO ATTEND TO!!!"Papyrus declared,me hearing him walk a bit."AND NEXT TIME,PUT A LITTLE MORE  **BACK-BONE** INTO YOUR PUNS! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"Papyrus said hearing him walk away further and then I heard him come back,'oh no' I thought"NYEH.."Papyrus only said,him walking away again.

I sighed of relief."You can come out now kiddo."Sans said.I walked out from behind the lamp to go to him."Okay that was close"I said."Actaully...could you uhh do me a favour Char?"Sans aksed."What is it Sansy?"I replied.'wow we're calling eachother by nick name now.'I thought to myself."You see,Pap hasn't seen a human before and I'd really appreciate it if you could humor his needs."Sans explaind."Uhh yeah sure no problem with that right?"I said fully aware of what might happen."And dont worry he's harmless he wouldn't hurt a fly."Sans assured.That made me smile a bit a light blush appearing on my cheeks."Heh anyways I'll be in the next area.See ya kiddo."Sans said walking to where we came from."But wai-...but the way to the next place is over.....there."I said giving up hope that he actually listend to me."Ugh,this is going to be a long ride."I said

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this and if you want to give feedback don't hesitate to do so and if you have ideas for the next chapter ell me as well and don't forget to leave kudos!


End file.
